Perfect Dark Enemies
There are a fair amount of enemies in Perfect Dark, ranging from security guards to heavily armored aliens. Human Enemies These are the majority of enemies up until level 13 or so, wielding CMP-150s as their main weapon more often than not, and a Falcon 2 sidearm when they are disarmed (sometimes pulling out a second one if disarmed once again). 'dataDyne Infantry' Seen in levels: DataDyne Central: Defection, Crash Site: Confrontation and Carrington Villa: Hostage One Guns: CMP-150, K7 Avenger Appearance: Male in blue uniform Usually wielding CMP-150s, and on rare occasions K7 Avengers. These are basic infantry; generally slow reaction timing and overall low intelligence. 'dataDyne Shock Trooper' Seen in levels: DataDyne Central: Defection, DataDyne Research: Investigation, DataDyne Central: Extraction, Mr. Blonde's Revenge, Carrington Villa: Hostage one and Carrington Institute: Defence Guns: CMP-150 , Dragon, K7 Avenger , Falcon 2 (Silencer), DY357 Magnum N-Grenade Appearance: Male in blue combat uniform, sometimes with their faces covered in masks with night vision Easily identifiable due to their masks, these guys are essentially infantry with some assault rifles, and on a few occasions dual wielding weapons. Sometimes they can be found with shielding. They are a bit smarter with better reaction timing than normal infantry. Once again, any weapon will do. 'Cassandra's Bodyguards/dataDyne Female Guard' Seen in levels: DataDyne Central: Extraction, Mr. Blonde's Revenge Guns: Shotgun, CMP-150 Appearance: Female in blue combat uniform with white pants over it One of the few female enemies in the game. Carrying a shotgun and often found in groups, they are quite dangerous compared to the previously mentioned enemies, and only appearing in 2 missions, however there is little difference compared to security guards when wielding CMP-150s. dataDyne Trooper Seen in levels: DataDyne Research: Investigation and Carrington Villa: Hostage one Guns: CMP-150, Falcon 2, Dragon Appearance: Male in green combat uniform These guys are found in the dataDyne research laboratories and are found hacking the computers in the Villa on perfect agent. Can be dangerous in groups. 'dataDyne Sniper' Seen in levels: Carrington Villa: Hostage One, Deep Sea: Nullify Threat Guns: Sniper Rifle, Shotgun Appearance: Male in purple combat uniform with helmet. These guys are found on the roofs of the Villa and in the first part of the Cetan ship, where they use cloaking devices. The ones in Carrington Villa: Rescue are assigned on rooftops, keeping an eye for suspicious activity. They can see very far and will try to take potshots at Joanna. They hardly miss but take a single shot to take down. Note that they're invincible to disarming and are objectives in SA/PA. 'G5 Guard' Seen in levels: Chicago: Stealth, G5 Building: Reconnaissance Guns: CMP-150 Appearance: Male in brown and blue uniform. These guys are found in the Chicago level and the G5 building. They are generally of average intelligence, and use CMP-150 SMGs. 'G5 SWAT Guard' ''' ' Seen in levels: Chicago: Stealth, G5 Building: Reconnaissance Guns: DY357 Magnum , CMP-150 Appearance: Male in brown and gray outfit Like the G5 guard, they are found in Chicago and the G5 building. They only show up in Chicago when they alarm is sounded by an FBI agent. In the G5 building, they are encountered in the first part with cloaking devices and CMP-150s. Later, they show up when the alarm is sounded, this time deploying DY357 magnums. FBI Agent Seen in levels: Chicago: Stealth Guns: DY357 Magnum Appearance: Male in brown trench coat Found in Chicago. These guys will sound the alarm on sight. Area 51 Trooper Seen in levels: Area 51: Infiltration Guns: MagSec 4, Grenade Appearance: Male in tan pants and tan shirt These guards are found in the Area 51: Infiltration level and are armed with MagSec 4 pistols. They will occasionally throw grenades at you; these grenades detonate on impact. Pilot Seen in levels: Area 51: Infiltration, Area 51: Rescue, Maian SOS Guns: Dragon, Grenade Appearance: Male in blue pilot suit These guys are found in Area 51. They deploy Dragon assault rifles, and a lot of Grenades. Area 51 Guards Seen in levels: Area 51: Rescue, Area 51: Escape, Maian SOS Guns: Dragon, SuperDragon Appearance: Male in brown uniform These guards are found in Area 51. In the Maian SOS level, they deploy Dragon assault rifles; in the Area 51: Rescue and Area 51: Escape levels, they deploy SuperDragon assault rifles, which have a grenade launcher under the barrel. Biotechnician Seen in levels: Area 51: Rescue, Area 51: Escape Guns: Tranquilizer Appearance: Male in a hazmat-like suit These guys are found in the Area 51: Rescue and Area 51: Escape levels. They are armed with tranquilizers. Area 51 Lab Technician Seen in levels: Area 51 Rescue and Maian SOS Guns: Tranqilizer and falcon two Appearance: Male/female in a white and red suit These Guys are found in the labs of Area 51 mostly armed with tranquilizers but in some occasions they are armed with a falcon two. Some are even unarmed and will either fight using their fists or just simply hide or call for help. You are requierd to steel a lab technician outfit on the level Area 51: Rescue, in order to disguise yourself to gain entry to one of the labs. Alaskan Guard Seen in levels: Air Base: Espionage Guns: Dragon Appearance: Male in white BDU They appear in the Air Base level. They deploy Dragon assault rifles and Falcon 2 pistols. Killing 3 or more of them results in a mission failure. NSA Bodyguard Seen in levels: Air Base: Espionage, Air Force One: Antiterrorism, Crash Site: Confrontation Guns: K7 Avenger, Cyclone Appearance: Black uniform with white stripes Trent's bodyguards. They are armed with K7 Avengers and are quite dangerous. On the Air Force One level, they carry Cyclone submachine guns as backup weapons. NSA Lackey Seen in levels: Air Base: Espionage Guns: K7 Avenger, DY357 Magnum Appearance: Man in dark gray uniform. Trent Easton's henchmen. They are found around the Air Base in Alaska, and will chase you around on sight. Once Trent's bodyguards take over, they are armed with DY357 Magnums and K7 Avengers. Presidential Security Seen in levels: Air Force One: Antiterrorism Guns: Cyclone Appearance: Male in gray uniform They cannot see through your disguise and are found all over Air Force One. They are a threat if you get caught. If you kill any of these, you will have to start over. After Air Force One is attacked, they will act as your allies and are pretty good at holding off NSA troops. Pelagic II Guard Seen in levels: Pelagic II: Exploration, Deep Sea: Nullify Threat Guns: CMP-150 Appearance: Male in red and white sailor outfit They are found aboard the Pelagic II and on the Cetan ship. Generally of average intelligence, and deploy CMP-150s. Alien Enemies Alien Enemies are different than Humans. Giving to their improved nature and intelligence. Alien enemies are only encountered in the latter half of the game. They have improved aiming, endurance and are considered more of a threat. Mr. Blonde/Disguised Skedar Seen in levels: Air Force One: Antiterrorism, Crash Site: Confrontation, Deep Sea: Nullify Threat, Carrington Institute: Defense Guns/Weapons: K7 Avenger, Sniper Rifle, Mauler Appearance: Mr. Blonde. Tall, blonde, nordic man in white trench coat. These guys are first encountered in combat on the Air Force One level, though they are first seen at the end of dataDyne: Extraction from behind, then fully in the G5 building during the meeting. When first encountered, they deploy K7 Avenger rifles and sniper rifles, and are not shielded. They are encountered again in the Deep Sea and Carrington Institute: Defense levels, where they deploy Maulers and shields. Skedar Warrior Seen in levels: Carrington Institute: Defense, Attack Ship: Covert Assault, Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine Guns/Weapons: Claws, Mauler, Reaper, Slayer Appearance: Standard Skedar Big, fast, agile and incredibly accurate. Nothing describes, an alien encounter, more than facing a brutal armored alien that is proficient with a variety of home-made fire-arms. Take great care when attacking from the front; they attack hard and fast and are capable of engaging in close quarters. True Skedar Seen in levels: Deep Sea: Nullify Threat, Attack Ship: Covert Assault, Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine Guns/Weapons: Bite Appearance: Incredibly small compared to Skedar Warriors. True Skedar may be falsely identified as 'Baby Skedar' but are the beings that inhabit the hulking armored carapaces, when engaging foes. They can emerge not only from conviential ingress but also air vents and other areas, too small for Jo. It is not uncommon to find them in packs. They are unarmed and so therefore must close the gap in order to harm Jo or Elvis. Skedar King Seen in levels: Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine Guns/Weapons: Rockets Appearance: Similar to Skedar Warriors but looks more older and bigger. The Skedar King appears at the end of the Skedar Ruins, acting as the final boss. To kill him, Joanna must attack it until he goes to the shrine in the center of the ledge it is on, where he will kneel to it. The shrine will start glowing, and Joanna must shoot the points on the shrine to break them. When the shrine is destroyed, the Skedar King is dead. The Skedar King utilises a Slayer and can summon additional Skedar fighters to assist him, during the fight. Other Enemies Area 51 Interceptors These robots must be killed in Area 51 - Infiltration to complete the level on Perfect Agent. One also appears on Special Agent if Joanna does not kill the engineer that activates it; Once it does, it will patrol the mid-section, near the maintenance lift, and will bring its chin-gun to bear on Joanna upon sight. You can take this enemy down with sustained fire but a single rocket is more than sufficient. Despite its description, this drone will not evade any fire from Joanna. Hovercopter Seen in levels: DataDyne Central: Extraction This aircraft attacks you in dataDyne Central - Extraction on Special Agent and Perfect Agent. It must be eliminated in order to open the way for the dropship to arrive. This ship is extremely durable when engaging but a single rocket is enough to bring it down. Upon detection, it will open fire with a Vulcan Cannon as well as announcing by a tannoy; If engaged on the roof, it will bring its rocket pods to bear. It could noted that on each floor, she encounters the Hovercopter on, it shouts different warnings at Joanna. If left alone in one of the floors (except the helipad) i.e Joanna escapes its sights, it will pause for a moment before resuming its circling patrol. Allowing stealthy attacks from behind. G5 Robot Seen in levels: Chicago: Stealth and Crash site: Confrontation Guns/Weapons: Laser Blasters These machines resemble robot heads with a pair of lasers mounted on the sides. The first encounter is one that patrols the streets of Chicago. This is invinicible to gunfire but however it is destroyed by the kamikazzing taxi, programmed by Joanna to distract the guards protecting the entrance to the G5 Building. It is therefore crucial to keep out of sight at all costs as it is pointless to attack it outside the crashing sequence. A group can be seen patrolling the passageways surrounding Trent's cave where the President is held. This group is dangerous if left unchecked but luckily CAN be killed by your own wishes. Their gargling sounds can be used as a warning for the robots' approach. But they will also shout out "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!" upon sighting Joanna and then if Jo returns fire then they shout "ALERT! I'M BEING ATTACKED!". They are often used however to keep out unwanted visitors due to the shoot first and don't ask questions later programming. Defense Autoguns Seen in levels: DataDyne Central Investigation, Area 51: Infiltration, Crash Site: Confrontation, Carrington Institute: Defense. Guns/Weapons: AR53 (Cannon) Autoguns are stationary emplacements found in defensive positions. They are low by damage but makes up for it in sheer volume. Their accuracy is slightly off but mostly they will hit Joanna, some are required as an objective or to be destroyed, as an obstacle. Unlike the Laptop Gun counterpart, these have a sight range so approach with caution, but they should fall about half a clip. In some cases, some will be inactive but guards will be quick to activate the guns. They come in various shapes and sizes: either in the form of ground turrets or wallguns. Their ammo is unlimited and, like all other autoguns, have the sounds like the AR53, from ''GoldenEye 007. Their models are also recycled from that same game. There are friendly ones in Carrington Institute and must be activate on SA/PA as an objective where they'll protect Carrington from harm. Category:Enemies Category:Perfect Dark Enemies